Never Grow Up
by GeekBastard23
Summary: This is basically a little fluff based on Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up. Tony-centered with a little Tiva in it.


**A/N: This is a short songfic based on Taylor Swift's _Never Grow Up_. The idea just randomly popped into my head as I was listening to this song on my way home from university. It's just a whole lot of fluff… I hope you like it and I hope that weird speech bubble thingy to review isn't too hard to push… Please? ;-)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS still isn't mine. Never will be.**

**

* * *

**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

There he is sitting, holding his daughter in his arms for the first time. The moment that his girlfriend had told him that she was pregnant, Tony had hoped that it would be a girl. A girl he would be able to spoil. And there she is, little Mia DiNozzo. He smiles.

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

He carefully tries to push a strand of hair out of her face in order not to wake her. She's been sick for nearly a week now and Tony has been worrying like crazy. He would give anything in the world to make her feel better. But for now she's sleeping and the proud papa silently hums _Hush, little baby_.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

She's sitting in the sandpit in their garden. She's laughing whenever the mountain of sand, that she is trying to build, is collapsing. Tony keeps her company. Occasionally, he would let the sand flutter on his head just to make her laugh. It works every time. Tony is laughing along with Mia.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

He wishes she would stay four years old her whole life. Everything seems to be so easy. When he picks her up, playing with her, he always gets a smile in return. Then everything is okay. For her and for him.

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

He is going to kill that guy. His little Mia has a date. It's far too early. Isn't thirty the right age to see boys for the first time? He sighs, at least, she has told him. It could be worse. He smiles as he watches her getting dressed for the fourth time.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too_

He can see the look on Ziva's face as she lets Mia hop into the car. She's driving her to the date. Tony gives his wife an encouraging smile hoping that Ziva is thinking the same thing as he does. _It'll work out._

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

Tony and Ziva are flipping through some old pictures. Little Mia, aged 7, in pink Snoopy-PJ's waving into the camera, having a big smile on her face. Tony looks at Ziva and smiles. Time sometimes goes by too fast.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone  
_

Tony watches his little kid standing in her room, looking a little forlorn. Moving boxes are standing everywhere. He just can't believe she's moving out to go to college. Where has his little girl gone? He can hear her hum, then sing. _Hush, little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna by you a Thunderbird._ She turns around and smiles at him.

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

Mia is watching her father leave. She tries to be brave but she can feel her tears already sting in her eyes. As her dad is almost out the door, he plugs in her old nightlight with the moon and the stars. He turns around one last time, smiling sadly. She returns the smile, hoping it says everything she wants to say to him. He just nods and then he's gone.

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

_

* * *

**Review on your way out, please :)**  
_


End file.
